


The Worst Day

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Italian Vinnie Dakota, Light Angst, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Vinnie Dakota has one of his worst days so far.





	The Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been stewing for a while. After seeing IoLD, I wondered if Cavendish ever died more than once a day. And here it the result.

A loud crash in the bathroom woke Dakota. Immediately, Dakota leapt out of bed; knowing that Cavendish was not in the space beside him.

“Cav?!” Dakota pounded on the door, ignoring the gnawing feeling that his partner would not be able to answer.

Dakota then began ramming the door, and in a few well-placed hits the door flew open. He quickly made his way to the shower/tub in their small bathroom and pulled the curtains.

Dakota never anticipated to see his partner naked; especially not lying down in the shower unconscious. Dakota placed his fingers tentatively on Cavendish’s neck. No pulse. Dakota sighed; he couldn’t believe he forgot to put the mat back after cleaning it.

Dakota then left the bathroom and grabbed a tracksuit and the keys to their Time Vehicle. Leaving the water on wasn’t an issue as this timeline will soon be erased. 

Dakota shivered slightly as he exited their office, brochure and ticket in hand.

* * *

Dakota took the first shower this time. It gave an excuse to make the shower mat was properly placed.

As Cavendish awoke, Dakota was on his way out the door to get their usual coffee orders at the doughnut shop downstairs.

He entered the shop to find a new employee at the register. Not thinking of anything peculiar about it, he walked to the counter and gave the order.

“I would like one medium coffee; two cream and two sugar and one large tea with one milk please”

The new employee heaved a sigh only a teenager could make before saying, “Alright, that’ll be $5.63”

Dakota handed the money to the cashier before moving to the side to wait for their coffees. He returned to their apartment/office and handed the tea to his freshly showered and dressed partner.

“Here you go, Cav” 

* * *

“And I want regular milk in that. Not soy, not almond, _regular cow's milk_!” Dakota said to the teen, “Going against that order could get someone killed!”

The teen rolled their eyes before ringing him up.

While he waited, Dakota tried to fathom why on Earth did Cav die so soon after the time this morning. While Cavendish has died more than one time on the same day before, it was never this short between deaths.

He was snapped out of his train of thought by the call of his name. This time, he opened the lid of the tea and tested it to see if it is actual milk this time. It was.

The cashier gave him a dirty look as he reattached the lid.

“Sorry, I just have read stories where employees secretly substitute ingredients to prove a point”

With that, he returned to their office.

* * *

Dakota and Cavendish walked towards their time vehicle; as they have received the time coordinates for the outhouses they would be cleaning that day.

“I swear Dakota” Cavendish ranted, “why put us through this level of humiliation?”

“Cav…” 

“We are still getting paid” Cavendish ignored Dakota, “the bare minimum, but still paid” 

“Cav!” Dakota said a bit more forceful.

“Why not just fire us?!”

_“Cav!”_

_“What?!”_ Cavendish spun around to look at Dakota.

_Bam!_

A truck came to a stop. The driver came out.

“Oh my god!” the driver frantically said “I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was doing”

Dakota just had a blank expression. He just simply walked the long way to the driver’s side of the car.

“What are you doing!?” the driver exclaimed, “Call an ambulance!”

A green flash and he was gone.

* * *

This time, Dakota grabbed Cavendish by the shoulder before he could walk into the road.

The truck sped by this time.

“Geez Cav, you gotta pay more attention to your surroundings!” 

Cavendish just rolled his eyes before entering the car.

* * *

Dakota exited the stall to get a breath of fresh-ish air. 

While Dakota did enjoy getting to flex his Italian in this position, the smell was close to cancelling that out.

Dakota sighed before checking on Cavendish. Odd…he wasn’t there. Taking a closer look, he found him. Headfirst into the latrine. 

_“Merda”_

* * *

They were walking back to where their vehicle was hidden. A bunch of guards on horses raced by. Right over Cavendish.

* * *

They were almost there. Soon they would be back in their office and Cavendish would be a lot safer. More guards. These ones with riffles. They were shooting at someone behind them. 

Dakota was on the verge of pulling his hair out.

* * *

"Well, that was a long day, how about we get some Chinese after we submit our report?" Cavendish asked as they walked into their apartment.

"I am not that hungry, actually" Dakota mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

Cavendish frowned before walking to Dakota to place the back of his hand on his forehead, Dakota's attempts to bat the hand away futile.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever," Cavendish muttered as he walked to his desk, "are you feeling all right?" 

"I don't think I got enough sleep last night," Dakota rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact.

“Well, I can write the report if you want to take a nap before dinner,” Cavendish suggested.

Dakota thought for a bit, sure he would like to rest but what if something happened to Cav while he was sleeping? He had already “died” six times that day, which was unusually high. Although, it was likely that he would nod off if at his desk…

“Okay,” Dakota said as he walked towards the bedroom.

“I will wake you once I have completed the report.”

* * *

Cavendish was just finishing up their report, while dull it was as detailed as one could be for scrubbing toilets in Renaissance. After being there, Cavendish didn’t understand why that era was so romanticised. Not being there for the smell was likely part of it… 

A shout from the bedroom snapped Cavendish from his thoughts. He bolted from his desk and rushed to the bedroom, opening the door; heart beating rapidly.

Dakota looked to still be asleep, but was tossing and turning; with shouts peppered in.

“No!” “Cav!” “Please!”

Cavendish stopped his approach, why was Dakota shouting his name? Was he having a bad dream about him?

“I’m sorry.”

At this unneeded apology, Cavendish took one stride to Dakota’s side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dakota?” Cavendish lost his gentle grip Dakota turned away. Cavendish then grabbed Dakota by both shoulders and shook him gently, “Dakota!”

The shouts became mutters, but Dakota still would not awaken. Cavendish shook harder.

_“Vinnie!”_

Dakota’s eyes snapped open and were filled with terror.

“C-Cav?” he stammered as the Brit released his hold, allowing him to sit up

“Bad dream?” Cavendish asked, eyebrows knitted with concern.

 _“Almost as bad as today,”_ Dakota thought, but elected to say “Y-yes…”

Cavendish sat on the edge of the bed. “Well, I just finished the paperwork; I will go and pick us up some Chinese, you rest for a little longer”

This suggestion only got Dakota more upset, and it likely showed because Cavendish then said, “or we can try out one of those food delivery services; I hear those are relatively cheap”

Dakota seemed content with this plan, closing his eyes and nodding before laying back down.

But no sleep came, all the ways Cav died today continued to swim in his mind…

* * *

Cavendish had ordered dinner for the two of them, even splurging a bit to get some shrimp tempura that he knows Dakota likes so much. All that he needed to do now was wait. Which meant time to process what Dakota was yelling in his sleep. 

Why did he yell his name?

From the other things Dakota was saying, Cavendish could only think of a couple of things; and they all had to do with him hurting Dakota one way or another. 

But why? Nothing happened today that could facilitate Dakota’s bad dream. They didn’t have a fight and their mission was successful…nothing happened today that could facilitate this.

* * *

"Did I hurt you?"

Dakota dropped the piece of sweet and sour pork that was halfway to his mouth. What was Cav talking about?

"In your dream" Cavendish clarified, "you were begging me to stop. Was I hurting you?"

Cav's face was creased with worry, and Dakota couldn't tell him the truth.

Well, not the entire truth…

"You left…"

"What?"

"You left…" Dakota said again, this time with tears welling, "A-and there was nothin’ I could do to stop it."

* * *

Dakota and Cavendish were on opposite sides of their shared bed. What Dakota said over dinner was still buzzing in Cavendish's head. He turned to face his partner. 

"You want to be close tonight?” Cavendish held his arms open.

Dakota moved over to be in his partner’s embrace.

This was a common ritual during Bad Days. And Dakota really needed this today, feeling Cav’s presence might drive away the memories of today.

They settled into this arrangement and drifted off into slumber.

Dakota’s sleep was peaceful that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had a seventh death planned with Cavendish being crushed by a piano while bemoaning the fact he could have been a concert pianist, but I was unable to get it to fit.
> 
> Merda = Shit. One of the few Italian things I knew before committing to the Italian Vinnie camp. Thank you, Ezio!


End file.
